


All in a Day's Work

by aveotardis



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter - Seth Grahame-Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveotardis/pseuds/aveotardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

Abe was sweating, the heat of the sun beating down on his back. He could barely hold his axe in the slickness of his palms. The tree he had just struck lay in ruin on the forest floor. Henry stood against a nearby tree, a book held loosely in his hand. He tried to keep the look of admiration off his face.

“Impressive,” Henry said, pushing off the tree. Abe looked at him, breathing heavily after the exertion of cleaving a tree and his earlier practice with his axe. Abe took a deep breath and stood tall.

“Glad I have your attention,” Abe said nodding to the book that was in Henry’s hand. Henry smiled and walked toward Abe at a leisurely gait. He tossed the book unceremoniously to the ground halfway between the tree and his new prey. He stopped just inches away from Abe, who had to keep himself from backing away.

“You always have my attention,” Henry replied. Abe could barely see Henry’s eyes behind his dark sunglasses but could feel the vampire’s gaze rake over his body. Abe swallowed roughly and watched as though frozen in place as Henry brought a hand up to his cheek.

This time Abe did jerk away, flinching at the feel of the other man’s cold fingers against his own heated flesh. Henry frowned as Abe backed away quickly. In his chest Abe could feel his heart beat frantically though whether it was out of fear or something else, he wasn’t quite sure. He turned and took three steps away before he stopped.

“I think that’s enough training for one day,” Abe said without turning to look at his companion. Abe tried to feel surprised by Henry’s words but if he was being honest he had known about the man’s affections for some time. After the initial hatred Abe had felt for the vampire ebbed away, he began to realize how often Henry would sit and stare at Abe.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Henry answered, his voice suddenly close. Abe never liked when the vampire snuck up so quietly. Abe could feel the burn of the stare that was leveled between his shoulder blades, feel it trail down his back.

Before he could stop himself, Abe swung his axe in a graceful arc but was stopped short by a more powerful grip on the handle of the axe. The blade was only an inch away from Henry’s face but the vampire did not look at all afraid. Henry forcibly took the axe out of Abe’s hand and threw it aside, landing somewhere close to the long forgotten book.

Henry brought his grip around the wrist that had seconds before been poised to strike. Henry could feel the blood wildly beating below the thin surface of skin. Before Abe could even blink he felt his back push up against the rough bark of a tree.

There was a hand at the center of his chest, close to his rapidly beating heart. Henry moved in, his breath ghosted across the underside of Abe’s jaw. Their chests collided together and Henry shuffled his feet until they lay in between Abe’s own.

“You have no idea,” Henry whispered into the taller man’s ear. Abe could not help but shiver at the sudden cold of the breath. He wanted to push Henry away, although he knew he would be easily overpowered. However, there was a part deep down that did not want to fight, that wanted to be drawn closer.

“About what?” Abe asked, stuttering slightly and barely able to breathe. Henry trailed his hand down Abe’s chest until it reached the top of his trousers.

“How much I want you,” Henry replied. “I’ve had to hold myself back and you have no idea how difficult that was with you tied down and at my mercy.”

Abe could not help but quiver at this. All those times over the course of his stay when he would wake in the middle of the night to see a figure stare down at him, a ghost of a touch over his flesh, came crashing into his mind. With his thoughts otherwise occupied he barely registered the sudden press of cool lips against his own.

The kiss was soft at first, almost reassuring, a reiteration of trust. Henry withdrew his grip from the wrist and brought it to the side of Abe’s neck, just over his pulse point. He smiled against Abe’s lips as he felt the rush of blood underneath his palm. Henry crowded even closer to Abe, so much so that Abe could feel Henry’s hardness against his hip.

With this new closeness was also more urgency in the kiss. Henry ran his tongue along Abe’s bottom lip, but the young man was unsure of what to do, still startled by the treatment he was receiving. Henry backed away for a moment to see the red flush that had crept over Abe’s face and at once understood. Abe was still a young man and uneducated the way Henry was.

“I would never harm you,” Henry assured him. Abe gave a barely visible nod in response. He was treated with a soft kiss in return. “Open your mouth, Abraham.”

There was a moment of hesitation before Abe parted his lips just slightly. However, his teeth were still grit together. Henry pressed against the waiting mouth, moving his tongue along the barrier of teeth. There was tense apprehension filling Abe’s body at the sudden slickness in his mouth. However, he could not help but become hard, a flush of arousal coursing through his veins.

Finally, he unhinged his jaw and pressed his mouth back against Henry, who let out a moan into the deepening kiss. Their tongues collided together, Abe clumsy with his attempts to match Henry’s more expertise maneuvers. Henry did not seem to mind when Abe fumbled his hands across the vampire’s chest in an attempt to touch any part he could reach.

Henry for his part could not stop himself now that he had begun. All the nights he had spent watching the young man, helplessly chained to a bed, no way to fight. It had moved something inside of Henry he thought had been long at rest. Every touch against Abe’s skin had sent lightening through Henry, made him feel alive again. He had not wanted someone so badly since Edeva. He didn’t even think himself capable of wanting someone so much anymore.

He ran his hands across each of Abe’s shoulder, shoving the suspenders off as he went. Henry pressed one of his fangs lightly against Abe’s bottom lip. Abe flinched in surprise, causing the lip to tear just slightly. The sight and smell and taste of blood flooded the air around Henry. If possible it made him even harder than before.

With a grunt he grabbed Abe’s hand and thrust it against the bulge in his trousers, needing the pressure. Abe let out a startled moan and was unsure of what exactly to do with his hand on another man’s cock. Henry kept a secure grasp and moved the hand up and down, causing friction, but not nearly enough.

He knew that on this occasion he could not simply take what he wanted. He had other men before but it was abundantly obvious that Abe had never been with anyone. Henry would not be surprised if the kiss had been the young man’s first. It was that thought alone that kept Henry from forcing Abe to his knees.

He delved deep into Abe’s mouth, claiming as far back in his throat as he dared. Their teeth clashed together. Abe let out a deep, guttural noise and squeezed the cock in his hands almost a little too harshly. With what little control remained he pushed away Abe’s hand and felt a chill of satisfaction when the young hunter let out a disappointed groan.

Henry felt his fingers shake as he made quick work of Abe’s trousers and underwear. He disentangled himself from Abe’s mouth in order to push the offending clothes away. The sweat soaked shirt was next. He looked at the body on display before him. He had seen Abe naked before while he was recovering from his injuries, but now, with heated, sweating, flushed skin, hard cock already wet with precome, and lips puffed with abuse, Henry was overwhelmed with the state he had managed to put Abe in.

Henry curled one hand at the base of Abe’s neck and Abe dutifully bent his head down to retrieve another searing kiss. He gave a small, surprised hiccup when he felt Henry snake a hand around the base of his cock. Abe could barely keep himself standing as the hand began to pump slowly up and down his shaft. Henry could feel how close Abe was and began to move faster as he bit harshly down once again on Abe’s bottom lip.

Abe let out a strangled cry as much too quickly he spilled over Henry’s hand. Abe threw his head back and bared his neck. Henry kissed along the Adam’s apple but kept himself from the jugular. Once Abe had ridden out his orgasm his legs began to buckle and Henry easily escorted him to sit on the ground.

Henry’s own cock strained against his trousers. Standing before Abe, whose lips were so plump, skin still on fire, forehead dripping with sweat, all Henry wanted to do was release himself into that mouth, down that slender throat. Abe looked up to him from underneath long, dark eyelashes, as though sensing the vampire’s thoughts.

Without hesitation Abe was off the ground and on to his knees. Henry could see that Abe was still shaking and his fingers were again unsteady as they reached to undo Henry’s trousers. The rational part of Henry’s mind told him to stop, but once he was released and a hesitant hand wrapped loosely around his cock all remaining hope was lost.

Henry carded a hand through Abe’s hair but made no move to push him forward. Slowly, painfully slowly, Abe moved closer. At first Abe placed his lips hesitantly over the foreskin and Henry let out a low moan. Spurred on by this reaction, Abe opened his mouth and moved further down the shaft, lips wrapped around as he went.

Henry whispered out something unintelligible that was a mixture of Abe’s name and a curse. While Abe was somewhat sloppy and had no finesse, it was enough. The heat of his mouth, the slickness of his tongue, and the small quiver of his jaw was all it took. Just as Abe had taken Henry as far in his mouth as he could without inciting his gag reflex, Henry felt a curl of heat and pleasure low in his stomach.

Abe rolled his tongue along the underside of Henry’s cock before his mouth was filled with Henry’s release. At first Abe wanted to back away, but as he felt the hand in his hair tighten and the taste of Henry in his mouth, he swallowed.

Abe reluctantly let the softening cock slip out of his mouth. Henry swayed for a moment on his feet until he could feel hands pulling him down. He did not fight as he was taken into waiting arms. The heat, the stickiness, and the fact that he was half-naked from the waist done was somewhat uncomfortable but Henry could not force himself to move. The only sound he could bother to focus on was Abe’s exerted breath in his ear.


End file.
